This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NOTE: Tables and Figures were uploaded with the Overall Research Summary file. A. Specific Aims The objective of the Faculty Recruitment Core is to recruit three additional faculty members / researchers to accompany the Scientific Director for the Center for Women's Health Research. These individuals will provide the critical mass for developing the research capacity of the CWHR and maximizing its potential for interdisciplinary studies and translational research. The Specific Aims are: 1) Recruitment of three additional faculty members to assist the Scientific Director in creating a research environment for Women's Health. 2) Increase the number of researchers, the number of research grants, and the number of publications focusing on women's health at Meharry. 3) Establish a robust program of women's health research utilizing new and existing resources.